Metro Time
by SniperKnight765
Summary: Adventure time campur metro 2033 game. fic pertama


**Metro Time**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time di miliki oleh Pendleton Ward**

**a.n: ini crossover AT sama Metro 2033,game nya bukan buku nya. Read and Review please.**

"Finn...kita sudah sampai." Kata seorang pria dengan suara berbisik seraya membangunkan seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun dari tidurnya. "Kita sudah sampai ayah?" kata sang anak bernama Finn itu sambil terdengar masih mengantuk. "Tidak juga sih,kita masih harus naik bus untuk pulang ke rumah." Kata ayahnya. " Ok..." Finn berkata sambil mengenakan topi beruang yang ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke 6 nya dan mengatur jaket warna biru dan jeans hitam yang ia pakai sementara ayahnya memaki jeans biru muda dengan jaket coklat dengan tudung berbulu. Ayahnya tersenyum dan menuntunnya keluar dari kereta dan memasuki stasiun bawah tanah Moskow.

Stasiunnya lumayan besar dengan koridor panjang dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari melakukan aktivitas mereka sendiri,Finn sudah sering kesini rumahnya hanya berjarak 2 blok dari stasiun,ia biasa menggunakan Metro untuk bepergian bersama keluarganya,namun ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur 5 tahun karena sakit. Sekarang ayahnya membesarkan dia sendirian selama 2 tahun. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di eskalator keluar.

Finn dan ayahnya menaiki eskalator menuju pintu keluar stasiun dan menuju ke rumah mereka. Sesampainya di luar suasana kota Moskow menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Dan dingin. Tidak mengherankan,karena hari ini musim dingin dan natal sudah hampir tiba. "Menurut ayah,apa yang akan Santa akan berikan kepadaku?"tanya Finn "Aku tidak tahu,mungkin pedang emas yang selalu kau inginkan?" jawab ayahnya kepada anaknya yang sudah tidak sabar datangnya natal. "Benarkah?!"Kata Finn dengan penuh antusiasme. "Aku bilang MUNGKIN"mendengar itu Finn tampak agak kecewa,ayahnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi anaknya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo." Kata ayahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Finn. Mereka menunggu di sebuah halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang. Sambil menunggu,Finn melihat suasan kota Moskow. Banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari sambil membawa belnjaan untuk natal. Seperti pohon cemara,hadiah,dekorasi,bahan makanan,singkatnya apapun yang kau temukan di pesta natal. Tapi,yang paling ia perhatikan adalah seorang pria 20 tahunan yang ada di tengah jalan. Pria itu mempunyai rambut hitam keriting yang tampak berantakan dan memakai celana panjang coklat dan jaket hitam. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah buku,ia mengangkatnya keatas sambil berteriak "ARMAGEDDON!" Finn hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ayahnya pernah berkata untuk menjauhi orang seperti dia. Dan dia masih menuruti nasihatnya. Sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirene orang-orang mulai berlarian. Ayah Finn langsung menggandeng tangan Finn dan ikut berlari. Finn merasa bingung,dia bertanya apa yang terjadi,ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Rudal Nuklir Rusia diluncurkan. Finn langsung merasakan ketakutan,ia ikut berlari bersama ayahnya menuju ke...Stasiun Metro?! Finn ingin bertanya namun langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat kacau. Semua orang, tua,muda,pria maupun wanita berdeseakan masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Finn dan ayahnya sudah sampai ke pintu masuk tiba-tiba salah seorang komandan penjaga keamanan menembakan AK-74 ke langit menandakan kepada para warga yang takut dan panik hal menakutkan. Stasiun tempat perlindungan mereka PENUH. Kerumunan wrga itupun langsung menjadi kacau,banyak yang memaksa masuk hanya untuk di dorong keluar oleh para penjaga. Bahkan ada salah seorang pria menodong salah satu penjaga dengan pistolnya. Usahanya sia-sia karena ia langsung di tembak mati.

Melihat kekacauan ini Finn menjadi lebih takut,ia berpelukan dengan erat kebadan ayahnya. Ayahnya dengan raut wajah sedih melakukan hal yang harus ia lakukan. "AMBIL PUTRAKU!" teriaknya kepada sang komandan"AMBIL DIA,KUMOHON JAGA DIA AGAR TETAP AMAN!" Finn melihat ayahnya dengan raut muka terkejut. Apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya tadi? "Ayah,tidak,AYAH!" Teriaknya seraya ia dibawa masuk oleh sang komandan. "AYAH!" pintu stasiun pun,ditutup.

Diluar ayah Finn menangis ia sedih atas apa yang telah ia lakukan tapi dia tau,dia tau inilah yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang ayah. And then the bombs drop. Terdengar suara ledakan yang maha dahsyat dan tanah mulai berguncang. Finn merasakan itu "AYAH!" teriaknya semakin keras. Lalu dunia menjadi hitam.


End file.
